Scars
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshot; Ada Wong lo corta en mil pedazos, y eso es lo único que él quiere sentir.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Capcom.

**Summary:** Sherry era su superchica, sin embargo, necesitaba ser salvada de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Scars.**

_«You lost the love I love the most»._

Una llamada.

_(—Quiero verte.)_

Tan solo una llamada es suficiente para que Leon tome su chaqueta y prepare un vuelo en ese mismo instante, sin dudarlo, sin siquiera meditar sobre ello aunque lo hace, solo los primeros segundos, cuando llega al lugar en el que Ada le dijo que se encontrarían también lo medita, y sabe que está mal y simplemente quiere largarse, hasta que la ve.

_(Hermosa, perfecta, letal y deseable.)_

Siempre es así. Ada lo llama desprevenidamente y le pide que se reúnan, no le da explicaciones ni razones, (no hay lugar para esas estúpidas interrupciones.) Ni siquiera se toman la molestia de saludarse, la ansiedad es tan grande que no desean prolongar la espera por más tiempo, ambos sienten calor y saben que solo hay una forma de apagarlo.

Entonces él se acerca a ella y la besa desesperadamente y la siente sonreír contra sus labios, porque ella conoce cada uno de sus movimientos, y sabe que no puede quedarse allí parado observándola sin hacer nada. Ella toma su rostro entre sus manos y despeina su cabello, pegando su cuerpo al suyo cada vez más, y es cuando Leon la aparta lentamente, algo nervioso.

—Ada, no... no puedo...

Y Ada desea rodar los ojos sarcásticamente pero no lo hace, —porque sabe que arruinará las cosas—. Sabe que Leon puede dárselas de chico duro pero es sensible y estúpido, un juguete (fácil de manipular), un simple soldadito del gobierno que se ha enfrentado a toda clase de armas biológicas sin temor, pero que frente a ella es un niño inocente y débil, necio y tonto. Ada Wong suspira y se acerca a él, rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cuello —igual que una serpiente rodea a su presa— y acerca su rostro lo suficiente para que sus labios se rocen ligeramente.

—No se trata de lo que puedes o no, se trata de lo que quieres —susurra con voz cálida, a la par que desliza la punta de su lengua contra los labios de él, tentándolo—. Y se que quieres esto tanto como yo, de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

Leon cierra los ojos, porque no quiere mirarla, porque sabe que si lo hace caerá a sus pies —como siempre hace, porque él es su juguete—, y no podrá resistirse.

Entonces siente los labios de Ada en su oído, susurrándole cosas prohibidas y tentativas, con una voz suave y peligrosa, y lo invita a pecar (¿a que le temes?) y él no hace otra cosa que acceder a sus caricias y enviar todo al demonio. La toma por los muslos ágilmente y ella enreda sus delgadas y largas piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras él —perdido, asustado, controlado— la lleva hacia la cama que los espera al otro lado de la habitación.

Y hay jadeos, gemidos y besos entrecortados. Lamidas y palabras sucias, sudor y sábanas enredadas, dolor y sangre, fuego y azufre. Labial rojo esparcido en su cuello y la marca de sus dientes tatuados en el hombro de ella. Y Leon se deja llevar como muy pocas veces suele hacer, y en cada beso se arrepiente porque ha cancelado importantes compromisos para reunirse con ella, y la odia en cada caricia, en cada susurro y en cada gemido que susurra en su oído, Leon es una casa de naipes en medio de un huracán cuando ella está a su lado.

Entonces Ada le miente. Dice cosas que no debería decir y cosas que él podría callar con un beso —no las digas—, pero le gusta oírlas,

_(Miénteme de nuevo.)_

—Te am-

Pero hay verdades que matan, que ensucian y que lastiman, que hacen sangrar y que rompen sus huesos a pedazos, y él no hace otra cosa que besarla para no escuchar. Porque Leon puede soportar mentiras (—solo te deseo a tí. Eres hermoso.), pero hay blasfemias que lo rompen de más, y luego no puede curarse solo.

_(No escuches, porque ella miente.)_

Y él lo sabe, joder, lo sabe y le duele. Porque al despertar Ada no está a su lado, y no volverá a saber de ella dentro de un par de meses. Y cuando lo llame él no podrá negarse, y la historia se repetirá una y otra vez: el pobre muchacho ingenuo cayendo en las redes de la arpía como un imbécil. Y entre lágrimas de cristal y una botella de whisky un viernes por la noche, él se arrepentirá de todo verdaderamente.

—Sabes que te necesito, Leon.

_(No te creo.)_

—Miénteme un poco mas, ¿vale?

_(Te quiero.)_

Ada Wong lo corta en mil pedazos, y eso es lo único que él quiere sentir.

* * *

Ada&Leon FOREVAH.  
No puedo esperar para jugar RE6.

¿Reviews?  
**—Mel.**


End file.
